Big Family
by AkAnEkO-Ai
Summary: Los chicos del gakuen alice, ahora con 16 años participan en un reality show. Todas las preguntas que tengas para ellos. Todas serán respondidas. Retos y disgustos. Tendrán que convivir por 2 meses en la casa. Comenta tus pruebas y preguntas. ¿Que sera de ellos?. Esta en tus manos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, Bienvenidos a nuestro gran reality show... ¡Big family!.**

 **Yo soy la encargada de este bello concurso, mi nombre es AkAnEko-Ai* y les explicare de que se trata.**

 **Es una gran mansión en la que vivirán 11 personas, se les realizaran pruebas y preguntas un tanto personales. Se irán eliminando en un tiempo máximo de 2 meses hasta tener al campeon/a.**

 **Los chicos y adultos de la academia Gakuen Alice han sido inscritos por la directora Hii-sama a este reality show e irán llegando en momentos.**

 _ **_Pasan 2 minutos_**_

 _ **"Ruido de risas masculinas, luego un hermoso chico de cabellera azul oscuro con ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y una estrella bajo el ojo aparece"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tsubasa, Bienvenido.**

TSUBASA: _Hola, Akaneko-chan. ¿Como estas?_

 **Muy bien, ¿te sabes las reglas de la casa?**

TSUBASA: _Como no sabérmelas, solo no tengo permitido pelear, huir ni llamar a la gente del exterior._

 **Ok, no te metas con Natsume que creo que te podría matar esta vez.**

TSUBASA: _No lo logro antes y no creo que Mikan lo deje ahora._

 **Pero antes no dormías bajo el mismo techo que ella.**

TSUBASA: _Buen punto, pero no importa. Me entro._

 **Cuídate** **.**

TSUBASA: _Ok_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Hay va el primer integrante de la casa, se me olvido decirles que solo los 5 primeros que lleguen tendrán habitación , camas y baño privado.**

 **El resto dormirá juntito.**

 _ **_otros 2 minutos_**_

 _ **" Entra un chico sexy con cabellera negra azabache y ojos carmesí, cogido de la mano con una hermosa chica de cabellera castaña y ojos chocolate"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Mikan, Natsume. Un gusto verlos.**

NATSUME _: El sentimiento no es mutuo_

MIKAN _: **(º-º)/** Natsume..._

NATSUME _: **(0.o)** No retirare lo dicho._

 _MIKAN: Ok, pero estoy feliz._

 **¿Por que?**

MIKAN: ( **:3)** _Por participar_

 ** _JAJAJA, ustedes no cambian pero entren a la casa que ya veo a Hotaru._**

 _AMBOS: Ok_

 ** _"Se van._**

 _ **¡baka baka baka baka!"**_

 _ **Mou Hotaru...**_

 _HOTARU: Cállate, entro._

 _ **Ni me dejo hablar**_

 _RUKA: Akaneko-san, ¿estas bien?_

 _ **Ruka-pyon!, ;( Hotaru me trata mal.**_

 _RUKA: No te preocupes, estas quedando mal ante el publico nada mas._

 _ **0.o el publico.**_

 _ ***Carraspea* Con Ruka, los 5 inquilinos se cumplen. ¿quienes serán los otros?**_

 _KOKO: Ni idea, pero yo entro._

 _NARUMI: Llegue tarde_

 _SUBARU: Ala, esto es grande_

 ** _Bueno... creo que solo nos faltan 3 inquilinos mas para decirles quien los va a cuidar. JAJAJAJAJA. Me vengare de Hotaru._**

 ** _"¡Baka baka baka baka!"_**

 _HOTARU: Te oigo, estúpida._

 _REI / PERSONA: Mi-chan no vivirá con tantos hombres si no estoy yo._

 _YOUICHI: Si, yo también._

 _Ala, You-chan, Rei-kun hola._

 _AMBOS: Hmp._

 ** _Jejejeje, entren._**

 **Supongo que solo nos falta 1 inquilino. ¿quien sera?**

 **Que emocionante es esto**

 _KAZUMI: Casi me matan para que venga_

 **JEJEJEJE, solo entre**

 _KAZUMI: OK_

 **Eso es todo, mañana seguimos dulzuras.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola dulzuras, perdón por la espera.**

 **Ahora, todos demosle un gran aplauso al señor encargado de cuidar a este grupo... ¡JINNO-SENSEI! jejeje, y dinos ¿que piensas del trabajo?**

 _JINNO: Solo espero que no me hagan gritar como loco._

 **Jejejeje, que gran apunte pero... es hora de empezar, entra.**

 _JINNO: No me des ordenes, mocosa._

 **Si, si.**

 _ **"entra a la casa"**_

 **Bueno miremos como van las cosas en nuestro hogar favorito, aca esta que arde:**

 _ **"Gritos de las fans"**_

 **_EN LA CASA_**

 _KAZUMI: *BEBIENDO CAFÉ* ¿Quien creen que sera el encargado?_

 _MIKAN: *SOBRE TSUBASA* No se, solo espero que sea agradable._

 _TSUBASA: *SUSURRANDO* Mi kohai es tan linda pero... su novio me quiere matar._

 _JINNO: Que mal que yo no sea tan agradable señorita Yukihara._

 _*Mikan corre como maniática y se esconde tras Natsume y Tsubasa*_

 _MIKAN: No me digan que es Jin-Jin._

 _AMBOS: Ok, no es Jinno._

 **_CONMIGO_**

 **Jejeje, bastante divertido pero... no podre seguir actualizando por un tiempo, dulzuras.**

 **Me voy a un lugar sin INTERNET!**

 **Lo lamento, adiou.**

 **Cuando vuelva verán todas sus preguntas siendo respondidas por los chicos. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_He vuelto dulzuras, en este tiempo fuera he leído muchos libros y visto películas._

 _Decidí agregarles algunos de los temas por lo que disfruten._

 _Ni los personajes ni algunas pequeñas escenas son míos._

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta ahora vamos bien, tenemos una Mikan traumatizada, un Tsubasa espantado y unos hermanos sobre protectores. ¿Que nos hará falta?**_

 _ **Bueno, han convivido 12 horas con Jinno...veamos como les va.**_

 _ **_EN LA CASA_**_

 _MIKAN: *Con una esponja en una mano y bebiendo jugo* Jin-Jin no me ha molestado, eso es bueno._

 _HOTARU: *Ignorándola* Si,si._

 _SUBARU: *Sonriendo* Lo puedes vencer con fuerza de voluntad, enana._

 _En eso un ave choca con Mikan y la hace tirar el jugo, tanto en el piso como en Natsume._

 _NATSUME: (¬¬) Lunares... limpia eso._

 _MIKAN: Gomene, Natsume._

 _Aun con la esponja en mano, ¡empieza a limpiar el piso con sus zapatos!_

 _NATSUME: *Irritado golpea en la cabeza a la chica* Tienes una esponja en tu mano._

 _MIKAN: *Rascándose la cabeza* Jejeje._

 _Por fin Mikan limpia el suelo con la esponja._

 _ **¿Quien rayos eres?**_

 _Soy Misaki Harada, tu me dijiste que narrara lo de la casa._

 _ **Ok.**_

 _Bueno... Jinno se llevo a los chicos a una habitación extraña y los sentó en una silla a cada uno mientras el se ponía en lo alto._

 _JINNO: Lo único bueno de esto es ver las extrañas preguntas que les ponen._

 _KAZUMI: Empieza._

 _JINNO: Bueno, director. La siguiente pregunta es de Yamii-chanRmrz: Hyuga Natsume, ¿Le has hecho cosas pervertidas a Sakura Mikan?_

 _En eso Mikan vuelve a competir con un tomate y al pelinegro le sale un pequeño rubor._

 _NATSUME: Hmp, *Sonríe seductoramente y Akaneko-Ai y algunas fans tienen un derrame* para mi existen 2 tipos de "cosas pervertidas* la primera la terminamos que son los besos y caricias perversas pero no tanto y la segunda es el sexo que no hemos hecho. Aunque si ella quiere...*Levanta una ceja y mira con complicidad a Mikan que se desmaya*_

 _REI, YOUICHI, KAZUMI, SUBARU: * Frente a Mikan* Sobre nuestro cadáver la tocas para eso._

 _JINNO: Cálmense y siéntense que esto aun no termina. Bueno las siguientes son de Cuti unicorn: Nogi Ruka e Imai Hotaru, ¿lo vuestro tiene química?_

 _ **Jojojo, eso lo quiero oír.**_

 _Ruka se desmaya por la pregunta y Hotaru solo responde con sentimiento. 0.o_

 _HOTARU: (./.) Tal vez un poco, pero ¿que les importa a ustedes el?_

 _MIKAN: Ruka-pyon es el novio de Hota-chan y ella es muy celosa como Natsy._

 _HOTARU: *Indiferente* No soy celosa._

 _MIKAN: Siiiii, como digass._

 _ **Esto ya esta raro, pero ¿cuando son ellos normales?**_

 _JINNO: Hyuga Natsume y Sakura Mikan, ¿Para cuando vuestro bebe?_

 _MIKAN: Natsy me dice que aun soy muy joven para tener un bebe por lo que creo que la señora cigüeña tiene una edad especifica para que podamos ir con ella y hacer los papeles._

 _NATSUME: Tal vez unos 4 años estoy dispuesto a esperar a que ella entienda como se hacen los bebes y quiera uno conmigo. Como dije la idiota es muy joven e inocente para eso._

 _ **Bueno, *Con estrellitas en los ojos* eso si fue tierno**_

 _JINNO: *Con un escudo anti-sentimientos* Sigamos, de Sofitkm: Nogi Ruka, ¿Porque dejaste que Sakura Mikan se quedara con Hyuga Natsume, si tu la amabas?, ¿si pudieras retroceder el tiempo dejarías de luchar por ella, de nuevo?_

 _RUKA: Si, Mikan-chan ama a Natsume y el a ella. Y gracias a eso pude encontrar el verdadero amor. *Mirando disimuladamente a Hotaru*_

 ** _Que hermoso n.n_**

 _JINNO: Si, si. Sakura Mikan... ¿eres consciente de que Nogi Ruka te amo una vez?_

 _MIKAN: ¿Ruka-pyon? ¿A mi?_

 ** _Creo que eso lo responde todo._**

 _JINNO: De Kanna Meiko: Sakura Mikan ¿Cual es tu chico preferido?_

 _MIKAN: Definitivamente... Linchou, es amable conmigo y quiere mucho a Anna, es mi mejor amigo y como novio a Natsy._

 _JINNO: Y a Imai Hotaru, ¿Porque te gusta tanto hacer fotos a Nogi Ruka?_

 _HOTARU: Son para vender *pensamientos: para mi colección secreta de sus fotos, jamas las vendería*_

 ** _Jejeje, Hotaru golosa._**

 _JINNO: De ili-san3478: Nogi Ruka ¿Tu conejito sigue vivo? y si no ¿ que le paso?_

 _RUKA: No creo que Usagi muera pronto_

 _JINNO: Modificado, el reto de Nana dice: Imai Hotaru besa al director Kazumi, Sakura Mikan a Imai Subaru y Nogi Ruka a Hyuga Natsume._

 _Todos esos con miedo se besan, obvio Mikan y Subaru lo hacen naturalmente, son casi hermanos. Pobres Natsy y Ruka-pyon._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Unas semanas después:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Jinno recuerda que tiene que salir a alguna parte y Akaneko-san le dice que para salir se tiene que llevar a Mikan, el acepta a regaña dientes y se la lleva._

 _MIKAN: *Asustada* ¿A donde vamos?_

 _JINNO: Calla y sigue caminando_

 _MIKAN: Si._

 _Al terminar estaban en un festival de... ¡¿MY LITTLE PONY?!_

 _JINNO: Disfrutemos esto y no le digas a nadie mocosa._

 _MIKAN: Si, fan de mlp._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Y así pasaron un día divertido para Jinno::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 ** _NO SE LO ESPERABAN ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Amo la comedia y quise poner que a Jinno le gustaba mlp. Mikan y ustedes deben tener cara de ¿WTF?_**

 ** _Adios y hasta la proxima_**

* * *

AKANEKO-AI*: Gata roja del amor


End file.
